


My past, My Present, My Future

by FeridBathwhorey



Category: Mystic Messenger
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 17:51:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8337154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeridBathwhorey/pseuds/FeridBathwhorey
Summary: Saeran thinks about his life so far and about his relationship with Yoosung.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A little Saeran and Yoosung one shot inspired by Trichosirius' beautiful art.  
> http://trichosirius.tumblr.com/post/152013015336/and-i-feel-life-for-the-very-first-time-love-in-my  
> And  
> http://trichosirius.tumblr.com/post/151374422601/bad-end-good-end-the-sequel-lol

She was his friend. She was his saviour. She was like a mother to him. He trusted her. Saeyoung had betrayed him. Abandoned him with the monster who had birthed them. She saved him. He loved her.

  
It was a lie. All of it. Her stories. The coddling. Every bit of it. She didn't want to save anyone. She wanted to rule everyone. There was no paradise. Only the hell Rika had trapped him in. If he could go back he would have just killed himself.

These were the thoughts that ran through Saerans head late at night. He lay in bed listening to Yoosung yelling commands at his friends online. Listening to the click of the computer mouse. It must have been maybe 3:00 am right now but neither of them got to bed until the late hours of the morning.

"Noooo! AGH! Hit him! No the one closest to you! Oh gaaaaaawd! Move!" Saeran chuckled as Yoosungs screams tore him away from his thoughts. He sat up and stared at his small boyfriend. Yoosung had given up bleaching his hair and allowed Saeran to cut it for him. It suited him.

"Yoosung just come to bed. It's late." Saeran said. He crawled to the edge of the bed and kissed the back of Yoosungs neck. The black haired male visibly shivered.

"Sae... I can't! I have to finish this event!" Yoosung groaned. He thought Saeran had left him alone until he felt an arm wrap around his neck and a saw hand block his screen.  
"Saeran! You're gonna get me killed!" Yoosung grabbed his boyfriends wrist and tried to get him to move his hand.

"Lose the game and look at me." Saeran whispered into his ear. Yoosung sighed and watched Saeran from the corner of his eye.

The red head smiled and kissed his cheek. "Come to bed love." How could Yoosung say no to him?

"G-guys... I have to go..." Yoosung said into his mic.

"Ooooh Yoosungs girlfriend wants him!" His friend said. All the other guys started laughing.

"Something like that... Just! Ugh shut up Joon!" Yoosung said as he logged off. He turned around to see Saeran taking his sweater and t-shirt off. He could feel his face heating up. "I thought we were just gonna sleep!" Saeran raised an eyebrow at this. He grabbed a long sleeved shirt and put it on with a smirk.

"We are you perv." Saeran teased him. Yoosung sighed in frustration and got into the bed. Saeran laughed quietly and laid down next to his lover. The younger male snuggled closer to his boyfriend in search of warmth. In what felt like seconds Yoosung was fast asleep.

Saeran couldn't help but stare. He was serene. At peace. His life was so fucking horrible before. He felt like he could never get a break. If it wasn't his mother torturing him it was Rikas cult. As hard as it all was none of it mattered anymore. His future was right here in his arms.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story on here! I hope it was alright!


End file.
